


About to break

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 高汶发现兰斯洛特从不说脏话，他非常想改变这一点。
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin)
Series: Merlin翻译 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350





	About to break

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [About to Break You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323035) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is entirely misslemonbar's fault. NOT THAT I WAS FIGHTING TOO HARD AGAINST IT.
> 
> 译者：  
> 有几句暗示帕西和伊利安的cp，但完全没什么好在意的，只是展示了高爷身为同人顶级僚机的质量（？）  
> 我要重复三遍：台词里不断跑龙套的二瑟真的有够好笑，笑得我泪眼迷离（x）

  
一切开始于一个小失误：兰斯洛特闪避时稍稍有点太左了，剑刃底部正好撞到高汶的剑柄上使高汶的剑斜切进兰斯洛特拇指皮下的血肉。虽然没严重到切断这一极端的地步，但也足够令人担心地停下来了。高汶立即把剑插进地里，从他上衣的衣摆撕下一条布料，急火火地跑过来。  
  
  
“喔，操——把你剑扔了，别动。”高汶命令道。兰斯洛特的手指仍牢牢抓着剑柄，高汶骂骂咧咧地把它们掰开，更多的血因为这个动作涌了出来。他用布条把兰斯洛特的手缠了几圈，缠得紧紧的。兰斯洛特畏缩着咬住他的嘴唇，在高汶用尽全力绑上这个临时绷带的时候他只泄露出了一次痛苦的咕哝。  
  
  
高汶瞧了他一会儿。他很能忍受伤痛，令人钦佩。放开兰斯洛特的手之前他又观察了一次伤口，确保出血已经被减缓。“好了，你没事了。”他面带鼓励地微笑着说。  
  
  
“我当然没事，”兰斯洛特嘲笑他道，他的嗓音有点沙哑，“只是被割了一下。”  
  
  
“但我是个勇猛的战士，所以你是被勇猛地割了一下。我带你去盖乌斯那儿接受真正的医师的治疗，恐怕我这疗效有点差。”他再次拉起兰斯洛特的手，举起来，他看见血红色渗透了那片原本用作他自己衣摆的灰白织物。  
  
  
“是有点差。”  
  
  
“嘿，你是在诋毁我的努力吗？”高汶捡起他俩的剑和兰斯洛特早先在他们的训练前抛下的上衣，转头走回城堡。“为你我撕了我最喜欢的上衣，兰斯洛特。说到这个，把你衣服穿上，你可不想姑娘们一看见你就晕了。”  
  
  
兰斯洛特从高汶手里一把抓过上衣，一边试着用一只手把衣服穿上身一边念叨着些有关高汶人品的话；高汶在他设法去找另一条袖管的时候伸出援手。他大笑着轻拍兰斯洛特的后背，“好了伙计，要不要我给你把领口也系上？”  
  
  
“不用了。”兰斯洛特坚定地说。他走在高汶身边的一路上都在练习如何按压他的伤口。  
  
  
“好吧。看来我压根儿不能说服你穿的体面一点。”  
  
  
兰斯洛特叹息着加快了他的步伐。他加速的方式能荒谬地娱乐高汶，惹恼高汶，或者直接让高汶气得跳脚——取决于当时的情况。高汶翻了大白眼然后跟上，把他的手臂甩到兰斯洛特的肩上挂着。“要我把你扶正吗？是不是疼得不行了？”  
  
  
“下次我们对练的时候我的剑可能会不小心扎到你身上。”兰斯洛特装得恶狠狠地威胁道。  
  
  
高汶笑着捏了捏兰斯洛特的肩膀，“如果你说的剑是一种比喻，”他贴到兰斯洛特耳朵边上吹气，呼吸粗重，“我很乐意现在就接受。”  
  
  
兰斯洛特愤慨地用他没受伤的那只手把高汶从自己身上推下来。他皱着眉头。“我完全没这个意思。你真不知羞。”  
  
  
“你说的好像这是件坏事似的。”  
  
  
“这是件坏事。”  
  
  
“随你怎么说，兰斯洛特。盖乌斯！”高汶大喊着推开医师房的门，他在进门前也就敲了一下。“卡美洛最勇敢最美丽的骑士……不经意地伤到了兰斯洛特爵士，你介意——”等他看见站在桌子边上的人不是盖乌斯而是梅林，他随即改口了，“噢，梅林！你好啊，”他微笑着问，“盖乌斯在吗？”  
  
  
“你们好啊高汶，兰斯洛特。”梅林回答，分别向他们点头示意。“他出门去处理分娩并发症了，但应该一会儿就回。你们需要什么吗？”梅林合上他正在读的书然后站起，大步朝他们走过来。  
  
  
“我们对练的时候高汶把我的手划伤了，你能帮我包扎吗？”兰斯洛特伸出手展示给梅林看被裹得一团糟的手掌。  
  
  
“没问题，等一下下。”梅林匆忙地翻出绷带和药膏，在凌乱的桌面上清出一块地方，让兰斯洛特坐到桌边的长凳上。“好了，让我看看。”他说着，接过兰斯洛特递给他的手。高汶回头仔细看着梅林慢慢地揭开临时绷带。伤口暴露出来的时候还在渗血，但已经称不上血流如注了。“不算太糟，”梅林一边检查一边嘟囔，“我会把伤口清理干净再上点药，这样他愈合得更快一点。”  
  
  
兰斯洛特首肯。  
  
  
“医生做的越来越像样了，我们的梅林。”高汶在看着梅林用一块干净的布擦拭伤口的时候评价到，“等你接了盖乌斯的班，宫里的所有女人都会抓紧机会染上点头疼脑热好来拜访你的。”高汶推了推他，朝他洋洋自得地傻笑，梅林笑着摇了摇头，“你太可怕了。”  
  
  
“可不是吗？”兰斯洛特用一种饱经折磨的微笑说。  
  
  
梅林又笑了，然后他的表情变了，变得平滑无奇。“呃，高汶？你能……把架子上那把刀给我吗？”  
  
  
“你桌子上不是有一把了吗？”  
  
  
梅林瞥见了那把刀就在他伸手可及的地方，但他没有去拿。“呃，那把钝的，我还没来得及给它开刃。我需要干净利落地把绷带剪了。”  
  
  
高汶耸耸肩。“那好吧。”隐约间，在他走开的时候他听见梅林低语了什么，但他一个字也听不清。等他回来，他听见：“——现在不用缝合了。”  
  
  
“梅林。”兰斯洛特说。梅林急速地转过身。  
  
  
高汶皱起他的眉头。“给你。”他慢慢地、不确定地说着，把刀递给了梅林。（这把刀也没那么锋利，他检查了。）  
  
“谢谢你，高汶。”梅林说，听起来松了口气。“完事儿了。现在我只要涂上药然后给你包扎起来就行。可能有点疼，抱歉。”不幸的是梅林的笨手笨脚在他的专业素养之前就展露无遗：他莽撞地抓过兰斯洛特的手，但没有发现自己在伤口的边缘挖出了个指甲印。兰斯洛特收紧了下巴还畏缩起来——但，在最初的误伤结束后，高汶疑惑地注意到一件事：梅林缩回自己的手不停地道歉，但兰斯洛特只是摇摇他的脑袋然后示意梅林继续。他坚若磐石的沉默令人生疑。  
  
  
“兰斯洛特。你是在紧咬牙关吗？”[1]原文biting your tongue  
  
  
兰斯洛特张嘴（欲盖弥彰，高汶认定）问道，“什么？”  
  
  
“你看，你的眼睛在说‘该死的见鬼了真他妈的疼’，但你的嘴巴一言不发。我只是好奇你为什么觉得有必要先自我审查再发言。”  
  
  
兰斯洛特像是被惹到了。梅林从他的包扎进程中抬起头瞄了他俩一眼，接着偷偷笑起来。  
  
  
“怎么说？”高汶追问。  
  
  
兰斯洛特大声地吐出一口气。“对于一个卡美洛的骑士来讲说脏话是不合适的，高汶。”  
  
  
“不 **合适** ？啊，我明白了。”高汶用他的双臂环抱住自己的胸口，一句多的也没说。他想因兰斯洛特自视清高的态度而生气，而且，好吧，他就是生气。但他又被一个缓缓浮现的事实迷住了，那就是：他从没听兰斯洛特说过一句粗话。从来没有。在他们喝得酩酊大醉的酒馆里没有，在训练场上没有，在战场上没有——甚至连他们一起在床上（或者地板上，或抵在墙上，或者深夜森林里那冰冷的地面上——简直是疯了，他们的王子就躺在距离他们三个床位的地方，而兰斯洛特，在高汶的手摸上他裸露的皮肤的瞬间就屈服了）睡觉的时候也没有。兰斯洛特不是高汶的情人里最大声的那个，但也肯定不是最沉默的。然而至今为止他还是连一个脏词也没用过。  
  
  
“好了。”梅林宣布。  
  
  
“非常感谢，梅林。现在兰斯洛特和我要回去训练了。来吧，兰斯洛特。”高汶把兰斯洛特从长凳上拉起来，引导他走向门口。他的脑子里划过无数成功诱骗兰斯洛特为他说粗话的计划——如果疼痛不能达到目的，没准痛的反面能起作用。  
  
  
“高汶，停—— **住手** 。”兰斯洛特在呼吸间嘶嘶地低语。他把高汶的双手从自己身上扒拉下去，转回去对梅林说，“谢谢你，梅林。非常感谢你的帮助。”  
  
  
梅林露出个大大的笑容。“别客气。出门后别把对方打得太狠了！我今天还有别的事要忙呢。”  
  
  
“我会对他很温柔的，别担心，”高汶说，“除非他希望我别这样。”  
  
  
兰斯洛特恰到好处地跺了下高汶的脚。  
  
  
“如果是我的话就会小心的，高汶，”梅林在他们身后喊，“提前声明，我拒绝为任何你活该的伤口善后！”  
  
  
“那你指的就是他所有伤了。”兰斯洛特说。他瞪着高汶，但他双眼中的闪光泄密了他的调侃之意。“回见，梅林。”  
  
  
等他们走出医师房间打开的大门至少几十步之后，高汶说，“所以，骑士骂人不合适是吧？”  
  
  
“高汶。”兰斯洛特叹气。  
  
  
“那这是不是说我是个不合格的骑士，或者只是个不合适的？”  
  
  
“你是不是在任何事上都要较真？”  
  
  
“是。说嘛，我想知道。”  
  
  
“我不在乎你说不说脏话，高汶。你是位……不遵传统的骑士，对你的行为我不会置喙。我只是觉得不太合适。”  
  
  
高汶靠到兰斯洛特身上，把他的声音降到呼吸之下，这样没有一个路过的男女仆从能听见他说的话。“我们今早做的事对于一个卡美洛的骑士来说也不合适，兰斯洛特，但你好像就不是很在意。我屁股上还留着些淤青能为我作证呢。”  
  
  
兰斯洛特从牙缝挤出一句：“安静。”  
  
  
高汶进一步压低了他的声音，这只会让增加它迷人的沙哑。“你真以为保持你的谈吐远离粗俗就能弥补我们晚上在对方卧室里的行为吗？相信我，这两件事完全不能互补。”他借着把手臂从兰斯洛特肩上滑回自己身侧的动作用手指轻轻扫过兰斯洛特的后臀，在外人看来就像是一次偶然的擦碰。“后者要粗俗得多。”  
  
  
“我为什么要忍受你？”兰斯洛特恼道。高汶很高兴地注意到他的阵脚开始乱了。  
  
  
“因为我做的事都优秀的不得了。”  
  
  
“你做的什么事，确切来说？致残？把人唠叨到半死不活？”  
  
  
“真有趣，兰斯洛特。你明明知道我指的是——”  
  
  
“是有人在说‘致残’吗？”  
  
  
是莱昂爵士。他全副武装，身旁站着帕西瓦尔。好极了，第二个阻止高汶钻到兰斯洛特大腿之间的障碍。（第一个障碍是兰斯洛特正疯狂献身于一次令人难以忍受的冷嘲热讽）  
  
  
高汶清清嗓子。“我不会说是致残，只是个小意外。”他举起兰斯洛特的手展示给另外两个人看，同时扭转兰斯洛特的手腕制造适度的疼痛去刺激兰斯洛特从唇间扔出一句粗口。兰斯洛特明显吞进去了几个词，艰难地。高汶微笑着，挑衅他说点什么。  
  
  
兰斯洛特用鼻子深吸了一口气，给了高汶一个杀气腾腾的眼神。他把自己的手从高汶手里拽出来。“没什么事，我很好。”  
  
  
“又在训练场上分心了，是吧高汶？”帕西瓦尔指责道。善意的，当然了。  
  
  
“你们现在不是该去训练了吗？”莱昂插嘴。但这不是个问句。  
  
  
高汶没错过这个就坡下驴的机会。“这个嘛，这个小意外——它不致命，但仍然有点严重。兰斯洛特站这儿，你看看，他流了不少血，现在他都头晕了，是吧兰斯洛特？”兰斯洛特张口要答，但高汶放到他尾椎上的手让他惊的发不出声。兰斯洛特僵硬地点头。“对。所以梅林，盖乌斯的接班人，建议我带他去他的房间照顾他。”  
  
  
莱昂看起来将信将疑。“是吗。”  
  
  
“长官，我们再不去见国王就要迟到了。”帕西瓦尔催促道。他在莱昂思索的时候尖锐地看着高汶，高汶认识这个眼神，它的意思是“你欠我个人情，你个淫棍”，毫不含糊。但高汶恰好知道要怎么补偿他：他试图把伊利安爵士送到帕西瓦尔床上的努力已经有一段时间了。只要再在酒馆里组织一个喧闹的夜晚，给帕西瓦尔的上衣制造些不可补救的破坏，之后高汶再在回程的路上、在卡美洛的月光下给伊利安提一个醉醺醺的、但不是完全无迹可寻的建议，帕西瓦尔的好事儿就成了。（同时伊利安的好事儿也成了。高汶想知道他俩是否意识到了这件事根本不可能止步于一夜情）  
  
  
莱昂的目光在帕西瓦尔和高汶之间来回扫了一趟，然后看向兰斯洛特。终于他点头了，即使他看了仍然很怀疑他们几个。“行，好吧。回头见。”  
  
  
高汶在莱昂从他身边经过时露出了他最迷人的微笑。  
  
  
“是啊，你可要好好照顾他。”帕西瓦尔暧昧得笑道，声音小到只有高汶和兰斯洛特能听得见。高汶真心实意地拍了他的后背。真朋友，好兄弟。帕西瓦尔笑得阳光灿烂，然后越过他们，再次和莱昂肩并肩地走在一起。  
  
  
兰斯洛特瞪大了眼睛盯着他的背影。  
  
  
“把嘴闭上，兰斯洛特。”高汶说，然后又说，“天，没想到我有天会这么说。”  
  
  
需要一点时间才能平复兰斯洛特的震惊。“你，帕西瓦尔——你们就是来折磨我的，是不是？”  
  
  
“我不知道帕西瓦尔是不是，但我肯定是。现在，去你房间！”他说。而兰斯洛特这次甚至都没抗议高汶在他背后毛手毛脚，他自愿且快速地跟上了。他们上楼的时候，高汶一直贴着他在他耳边窃窃私语。“我会在你床上好好折磨你，让你因为我给予你的快感而崩溃。但不会说不出话，喔，不会，绝对不会。因为我要你为我咒骂，兰斯洛特。诅咒我和我的名字，随你喜欢，只要我能听到那些污言秽语从高尚的、骑士风度的、 **纯洁** 的兰斯洛特爵士双唇之间坠落。我想折磨你想得要死。”  
  
  
“你已经说的够多了，高汶。”兰斯洛特用喉咙说。突然之间他再不能拉着兰斯洛特前进了，因为他被拽住了，一只强壮的、长茧的手环住了他的前胸。（要说高汶最爱和骑士上床这件事中的哪一部分，那就是骑士们的手：都被剑柄浇筑出一种令人愉悦的粗糙）“如果你认为事情结束后你能少说一点[2]原文If you think you’ll be anything less when I’m done with you，那你就大错特错了。”  
  
  
“是这样吗？”  
  
  
兰斯洛特掰过高汶的下巴，直直看进他的眼睛。“是的。”他平静地说。高汶心跳加速，血液因兰斯洛特强烈的警告而奔流。他一直很喜欢这样。他喜欢他以无人能做到的程度让兰斯洛特神思昏聩、怒不可遏，他喜欢把兰斯洛特的风度翩翩转变成挤压、推搡和啃咬。他在床上和在战场上是一样的：渴望证明自己，并坚信自己战无不胜。  
  
  
“我觉得不错。”高汶笑了，几乎不能顺畅呼吸。他的眼神迅速扫过两边走廊，这条走廊连接了每一个寝室的房门；兰斯洛特的房门不过两道门远，但高汶就是偏爱刺激。他全力把兰斯洛特推到冰凉的石头墙上，在他能说出任何抗议的词语之前吻住他。兰斯洛特的反应违背了他自己，他的手伸进高汶撕裂的上衣摩擦着，接着用唇齿和舌头、用所有高汶一直期待的愤怒回吻他。高汶顺着兰斯洛特的颈线啃咬向他的脖子，细密的胡茬刮过他的嘴唇和脸颊。兰斯洛特斜仰起他的脑袋呻吟道。“难以置信。你明知道我的房间就在旁边。”  
  
  
“噢，我知道。”高汶把他的手放到兰斯洛特胸上，手指在兰斯洛特领口松散的系带间滑动。“但如果我没有先让你欲火焚身的话还有什么乐趣可言？”  
  
  
“高汶。”兰斯洛特把他的名字说的像句脏话，但还不够。高汶想要真材实料的东西。“高汶！”兰斯洛特又用气音喊了一遍，音量已经尽他所能的大了，因为高汶在他面前跪了下来。他试图把高汶拉起来站好，但高汶像是膝盖在地上生了根。他跪在那里，寻找着不用把兰斯洛特裤子脱下来就能入侵的最佳路线，他们可不想被抓到的时候连条裤子都没得穿。高汶可能是个靠踩踏界限过活的探险家，但他不是个傻子，对这种情况他总是有一个兜底计划。  
  
  
“你想我去别的地方继续吗？”高汶抬起头，对兰斯洛特笑得得意洋洋。他的手指跟随着那条自兰斯洛特肚脐下方开始延伸的线条，随着毛发变得浓密、消失在兰斯洛特长裤低垂的腰线下，他的五指摊开。他把他的手掌向下推进去，用他的手指在兰斯洛特硬着的勃起根部不紧不慢地画圈打转。这点接触已足够让兰斯洛特的胯骨颤抖着向前挺，更多的血液奔向高汶指腹下热得发红的肌肤。“你只要说一个字，我就挪到你的房间去。‘操’，兰斯洛特。为我说出来。”  
  
  
“或者我可以膝击你的脸然后把你拖进我的房间。”兰斯洛特说，但当他的手指按在高汶头皮上、使劲把高汶的脑袋往前压的时候，这威胁就没那么有分量了。  
  
  
“你想我就在这儿做，是不是？你想要我在走廊中间吸你的屌。真是个得体的骑士。”  
  
  
“你能不能闭嘴？”  
  
  
高汶扯松兰斯洛特的裤带，操纵着兰斯洛特阴茎从缝隙里探出头部，在它上面炽热地吐息。兰斯洛特闭上双眼，向后轻轻撞到墙上。高汶的嘴唇简略地擦过，他听见兰斯洛特抑制住了一声呻吟。他将继续猛攻兰斯洛特的自制力，直到这条防线化为灰烬。“在我含着你的时候？”他提议，因为他才想起来兰斯洛特刚提了什么要求。  
  
  
“不，你还在说话。只是你说的我一个字也听不懂。”兰斯洛特半是调笑地用手指爱抚过高汶的头发，“而且你睡着了还说梦话。”  
  
  
“我的舌头诙谐幽默灵巧动人。天赋异禀，我能怎么办呢。现在说那个字。”  
  
  
“说它肮脏下流还差不多。”高汶用他的嘴唇裹住探出的龟头，兰斯洛特突然闭紧了嘴巴咽回去一道被他引诱出的呻吟。逐渐地兰斯洛特在高汶收起牙齿的口腔里放松了，任他的嘴唇自由滑动。它被蹂躏的那么红艳而饱满，高汶想感受一下它在自己唇齿间膨胀起来的感觉。“高汶，求你了。谁都可能路过这里。”  
  
  
“没错，所以你越早说出那个词我们就能越快去你那相对安全的房间里。”  
  
  
“行。”兰斯洛特在高汶开始把他的裤带扯得更松的时候嘶嘶地答应了。  
  
  
兴奋感冲刷过高汶的全身然后聚集到他两腿之间的欲望之泉，因他勃起的力量而悸动着。他膝行向前，尽他臂展所长地抚过兰斯洛特的背、推向自己的嘴里，鼓励他。他的手稳稳放在兰斯洛特的大腿上，视线牢牢挂在兰斯洛特的下嘴唇。兰斯洛特摇着他的头，长长的出了一口气，他抬头望向天花板然后阖上眼睑。高汶用舌头翻弄着兰斯洛特的顶端，试图拉回他的注意力，但他的眼睛还是紧紧闭着。“快点。我随时都能听见脚步声。”他轻轻地说。  
  
  
“你没有——！”兰斯洛特的话说了一半停住，然后变得紧张，突然警觉起来。“高汶。”  
  
  
高汶也听到了。一双靴子踏出的沉重脚步声，正走上楼梯。但它离楼梯最上一阶还有点距离，高汶可不会轻易让步。他像匹狼似的抬头朝兰斯洛特咧嘴一笑，“哦不好了，真有人来了。我们该怎么办呢？”  
  
  
兰斯洛特看起来并不高兴。他的手掌落到高汶的脖子后面，顺着他的头发滑下去在他的发根那里虚握成拳。高汶在兰斯洛特使力提他的时候站了起来，但他背后的拳头没有放松。兰斯洛特拽住高汶压向他，胸抵着胸，他们的脸凑到太近了，任何人看到了都没法辩解说他们不是在干他们正在干的事。兰斯洛特滚烫的呼吸铺展到高汶的嘴唇上，让高汶的心跳的像一只被追捕的兔子。在兰斯洛特炙热的凝视下他感觉有点像猎物，不过是好的那种感觉。脚步声仍在接近——如果他们走运的话就还有十步距离。自从那次高汶在离亚瑟两个床位的距离给兰斯洛特口出来之后他就没这么硬过了。兰斯洛特的手指拨弄着他的头发，每一个字都像利箭一样锋利。他说：“我想你必须把我带到我房间里去 **操** 我了。”  
  
  
好吧，比那次还硬。高汶能确信他人生里还没这么性奋过。他们在那个人影踏上最上一层楼梯的前一刻一头栽进兰斯洛特的房间，在他们能认出是谁之前高汶一脚踢上房门，用一个凶狠的吻把兰斯洛特撞到厚重的木门上。  
  
  
兰斯洛特的手还抓着他的头发。高汶全不在乎。  
  
  
“你差点让我们被逮到，你个混蛋。”在高汶停下吮咬他的下嘴唇、去和他纠缠的一团乱的裤带作斗争的空隙里兰斯洛特斥责道。  
  
  
“你是认真的吗？”高汶问。衣带和绝望的手势被暂时遗忘了，他专注于解读兰斯洛特的表情。他知道它听起来很疯狂而且他看起来肯定像个野人，但他难道能控制住自己吗？他听见兰斯洛特咒骂着，要求高汶去……去，“你真的会让我对你做那件事吗？”  
  
  
“我说那个字，”他停顿了一下去润湿它的嘴唇，舌尖徘徊在下唇上，他抓着高汶头发的拳头放松下去，“是为了让你快点。”  
  
  
高汶呆了一秒才点头。“当然，我知道，我只是……觉得你——”  
  
  
“但。”兰斯洛特打断他，他的声音几乎能被错认成几次呼吸。“我也不会反对……试一试。”  
  
  
高汶盯着他，呼吸急促，嘴巴微微张大。他几乎处理不过来他所听到的信息。他向前贴近兰斯洛特的身体，弯起一只手环住他的腰下，手指在裸露的皮肤上打滑。“我想做，兰斯洛特。我想坏了，但我们今天下午没剩多长时间可以——天，我想慢慢来。过会儿我可能会为此打自己一巴掌，但是的。我们可以等等。”  
  
  
兰斯洛特看起来失望了一刻，但他最终还是给了个宽慰的微笑。“改天。”  
  
  
“改天，肯定的。不过别担心，”高汶窃笑着说。他解开了兰斯洛特裤带的最后一个结，放任他的裤子滑落到他的脚踝旁。“我会让你再不管不顾地骂几句的。”  
  
  
兰斯洛特抓住他的头发吻了吻他，用力地咬住他的下唇把他推回到地上。高汶的膝盖撞得有点厉害，但这点疼痛不足以阻止他。他牢牢抓住兰斯洛特的大腿，感受到肌肉在他宽大的手掌下不可自控地抽搐着，熟练而轻松地吞进兰斯洛特的整个阴茎。他凌乱地放纵地吮吸，用舌头绕着头部打转，十指挑逗着根部，直到兰斯洛特又硬的跟刚才在走廊里一样。兰斯洛特用插在高汶发间的手引导他的嘴将他吞得更深，他前后摆动着高汶的脑袋，用力道指示高汶给他个深喉，而高汶答应的毫不犹豫乐意至极。他在他将近极限时他的指甲陷进了兰斯洛特的大腿，兰斯洛特立刻放开了他，同时呼出了一口和他的胯部同样颤抖的气息。他的手指软化下来，爱抚穿梭过高汶的头发。  
  
  
“我们今天真是精力充沛啊，是不？”高汶调戏道。他的声音变得粗粝。  
  
  
兰斯洛特帮着高汶站起来，在他站稳的下一刻就伸手把高汶的上衣从头顶扯掉。高汶的项链差点因此跟着一起掉了，结果却挂到了头上；高汶骂骂咧咧地试着把它解下来，但只是让它缠住了他的头发、拉扯着他的头皮。兰斯洛特把他的双臂稳妥地安置到他身体两侧，小心地把那链子解了下来，挂回他的脖子上，吊坠垂落在他胸口的正中央。“抱歉，有人在考验我的耐心。”  
  
  
高汶将一只手在兰斯洛特后颈蜷缩起来去吻他，牙齿又一次在他发肿的嘴唇上耕耘了。兰斯洛特咬回去时他抬高了手，手指向上滑过兰斯洛特的头发。这个吻逐渐变得嘴巴大张而充满攻击性，他们跌跌撞撞地朝床的方向倒退，罔顾周围的摆设，只是急切地想达到目的地。他们还没走一半高汶的脚就撞倒了什么——一条椅子腿，那噪音肯定是一把椅子倒到地上去了——何况兰斯洛特的裤子在和他的靴子们纠缠不清，对他们保持平衡的努力也是有害无益。他们蹒跚倒地，但他们都知道正确的摔倒姿势。兰斯洛特稳稳地落到高汶身上，在呼吸一次之前就吻上了高汶，好像只有高汶嘴里有他肺叶里消失殆尽的氧气。高汶在这热吻中喘息，胡乱攀着兰斯洛特的后背，直到他背上的衣服都堆到他的肩上，换高汶的手掌去覆盖裸露的肌肤。兰斯洛特停下来说了句“脱掉，把它脱掉”，高汶一把他的上衣扔到他们旁边的地上他立刻又扑上来。他外移他的膝盖，把他的腰胯压低到高汶的小腹上摩擦。高汶能隔着他的长裤感受到兰斯洛特裸露的阴茎的热度，他低骂一声，抬起他的屁股做回应。  
  
  
“靴子，去他妈的——靴子，一边儿去。”高汶下令。他几乎是跪在兰斯洛特的两腿间去努力把他的第二只靴子踢掉，但接着兰斯洛特捉住了在他两足之间的高汶的脚踝，他得以利用兰斯洛特光裸的脚把自己的鞋脱了。他俩就这样甩掉了对方的鞋。这事儿做完了之后，兰斯洛特用双手捧起高汶的脑袋，有意地花了很长时间去亲他，好像他在试着让高汶晕头，好像高汶的脖子没有把他的裤带都顶变形了、在强烈要求释放。高汶一把抓住兰斯洛特的双肩把他往后拉，“做得非常好，兰斯洛特，吻技一流，但我更希望你能把你的嘴用到其他地方。”  
  
  
“没问题。”兰斯洛特说着露出了个下流的微笑——这是高汶从没能想象出来过的，但很让他惊喜。他滑下高汶的身体，停在了一个他的俩膝松垮垮地跨在高汶大腿两边的姿势，然后开始解高汶的裤子。在兰斯洛特熟练的手指下那些绳结很轻易地被解开了，他接着拉下高汶的裤管，弯腰把他的嘴抵到高汶的小腹上。他的十指在高汶的大腿上尽可能地舒展，顺着内侧的线条一直滑到还挂在高汶膝盖上的裤子边上。他的嘴顺着一路吻下去，路过高汶右胯突起的骨头，又徘徊在腿侧的肌理，他的胡茬蹭过那里敏感的肌肤。高汶的脑袋向后仰去，随着一声沉闷的响声撞到地上。他能感受到火热的呼吸打在他的顶端，然后兰斯洛特用手指环住他的根部，把他的整个阴茎送进自己的嘴巴，嘴唇完美地包裹出他勃起的形状。高汶用前臂撑起自己，伸下去用手指梳理兰斯洛特的头发。他将兰斯洛特的头向下压令他吞咽，又松开让他后退。  
  
  
“我感觉我的背要裂开了。还有我的屁股。走吧，去床上。”高汶在他离高潮只有一线之隔的时候催促道。兰斯洛特从高汶的阴茎上抽身，坐到他的后脚跟上，然后站起来，再帮着他俩都在地上站稳了。高汶在接下来的路程里差点被他的裤子绊倒了，但兰斯洛特在背后帮他保持住了平衡，又前扑过去吻他——这个试图迷惑高汶让他先仰面倒下的假动作失败了，反而是高汶通过用整个手掌去揉他屁股的操作使他分了心，被高汶推到在床上。他们横坠到床中央，床架在突如其来的冲击下嘎吱作响。高汶一甩头将他的长发从眼前扫开，微笑着，将兰斯洛特的两个手腕都钉在床垫上。他小心地避开了兰斯洛特绑着绷带的那只手，即使他看起来像是一点也不疼了。兰斯洛特试图挣脱，但高汶倔强地压着他，像他们在对打一样，他不能撒手因为亚瑟在正观察他们有没有展现出任何软弱的迹象。  
  
  
“高汶。”兰斯洛特恳求道，同时利用他的小技巧尽他所能地扭起他的胯部去碰高汶的。高汶调整好自己的位置，让他们的勃起在下一次移动中滑到一起。兰斯洛特咬住他的嘴唇，更用力地往上推腰，抬起双腿缠住高汶的一条腿，把他们拽到更近。继续压着兰斯洛特变得更难了，但高汶没有放弃——他一路舔下兰斯洛特的脖子，用舌头挑逗着兰斯洛特肩颈处的敏感点，知道兰斯洛特喘息着在他身下扭动，请求更多。  
  
  
“再骂我一次我就把手放在你想要我放的地方。”高汶许诺。他咬住他在兰斯洛特皮肤上吮出的红痕。  
  
  
兰斯洛特浅浅地抽了口气。他的两手都握成了拳头，受伤的那只握得比另一只送些，但在高汶的掌控下都是一样的没用。“Shit.”他喘息道，几乎没发出声音。  
  
  
“大声点，”高汶命令道，“我没听见。”  
  
  
“Shit.”他嘶声，耐心耗尽，“现在放开我然后把你那该死的手放到我的阴茎上，高汶。”  
  
  
高汶被他弄得一时说不出话来。他没想到会做得这地步。但他恢复得很快，接着移动了兰斯洛特的手腕，这样他们就被钉在一只手下了。兰斯洛特发出失意的嘟囔，很快变成了呻吟，因为高汶现在自如的那只手滑到他们身体之间，握住了他的勃起。“我爱听你说下流话。”高汶一边啃着兰斯洛特的嘴唇一边说，而兰斯洛特用自己的舌头把他骗进了一个狂热的湿吻。高汶的拇指在兰斯洛特性器顶端湿漉漉的地方滑动，用他的粗糙的指腹在那头部转圈。兰斯洛特在高汶的嘴里呻吟着，手腕在高汶手下扭动。  
  
  
“再说一次‘操’，兰斯洛特。我就想听这个。‘操’，然后我就让你射。”他说着用他的手环住他们两个的。兰斯洛特在他的拳头里戳刺，性器发热不断摩擦着高汶的勃起，快感在他皮肤下堆积。他保持着他的手指蜷成一个完美的形状，摆胯慢出一个稳定的节奏，但又不给兰斯洛特超过这的任何帮助，他看着兰斯洛特徒劳得扭着腰，但这努力离登顶还远远不够。  
  
  
“求你，高汶，求你了。”兰斯洛特呻吟道，向后仰着的脸上双眼紧闭。  
  
  
“说嘛。”高汶敦促道。他无情地用拇指摩挲兰斯洛特伞头下的凹陷，后腰仍维持着平缓的律动。  
  
  
兰斯洛特咬紧牙关，但高汶在兰斯洛特滑溜溜的性器头部用指甲翻弄起了他的包皮。 “Oh damn it, all right – fuck. Fuck you, you son of a fucking bi… bitch,” 兰斯洛特尾音颤抖，因为高汶开始用短促而快速的抽插刺激他们的性器，就像他喜欢的那样粗暴有力，他已经准备好爆发了。“Fuck fu—fuck,”兰斯洛特颤抖着喘着气断断续续地说出来。他的脊背在床垫上方拱出一道曲线，他释放在了高汶手指间，几滴精液射到他腹部的肌肉上。他坠进床垫里，喘息着，高汶终于放开了他的手腕。  
  
  
高汶撸着自己阴茎去追逐高潮的时候可没期待兰斯洛特会扑倒他，但意外成真了。他让高汶的脑袋狠狠地撞到床头，力气大到高汶眼冒金星；但高汶很快就忘记了后脑勺的疼痛和他困惑的愤怒，在兰斯洛特滑到他大开的双腿间吞下他的阴茎时，所有星星都变成了烟花。他的手指乱糟糟地纠缠住兰斯洛特乱糟糟的头发，就这样射在了兰斯洛特的喉咙里。  
  
  
高汶精疲力尽地把兰斯洛特拖起来，给了他一个懒洋洋的吻，而兰斯洛特已经把他吸的干干净净的了。兰斯洛特半躺在高汶身上，他的脸埋进高汶脑袋边上的枕头里，放任他们的四肢缠在一起。“我都说我会把你折磨得崩溃了。”兰斯洛特嘟囔。他半眯着眼睛，视线随他的手爬上高汶的胸口，用两根手指和高汶的项链勾勾搭搭。吊坠们互相碰撞出叮叮当当的脆响。“我总担心我会把这个弄坏。”  
  
  
高汶微笑着用他的拇指和食指拢住兰斯洛特的手指。“怎么，你想用它来勒死我？”  
  
  
“不，更像是用他们做一条驯服野马的缰绳。”  
  
  
高汶扬起他的两条眉毛。“你在说我是一匹种马。”  
  
  
“现在我想用它勒死你了。”  
  
  
高汶大笑着把兰斯洛特的脸摁进枕头里，“除非我先把你闷死。”  
  
  
“多浪漫啊，”兰斯洛特说，他的声音显得闷闷的。他用胳膊肘支起身子，低头凝视着高汶，同时还在摆弄着他的项链。“但我想还挺应景的，考虑到这一切都是因为你把我划伤了。”  
  
  
高汶翻了个白眼。他牵起兰斯洛特受伤的那只手，在伤口最深的地方烙上一吻。“好了，现在你能不抱怨了吗？”  
  
  
兰斯洛特没有回答，但高汶能看出他嘴角的笑意几乎要冲出他的唇线。他向下趴到高汶身边，对着他交叠的双臂不屑地嘟囔了几句。高汶躺倒会枕头上，但没有感觉太舒服。等过了一会儿或者更久，只要他们乐意冒险多久都行，他就得起床，收好在他们爬上床的征途中扔的满屋子都是的衣服，穿着停当，然后赶在亚瑟现身并开始提问之前赶到训练场。当他还不是个骑士的时候他会和人躺在床上一整天，他确实很想念那份闲散。  
  
  
但当他不是骑士的时候他也不认识兰斯洛特，所以一切可能都是最好的结果。  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 译者：  
> 头一次在AO3上看到这篇是2015年，一转眼这么多年过去了我终于明白我是等不到别的菩萨翻给我看了（x）  
> 顺便一提，可能真的等的有够久，原作者在AO3上好像是销号了……哭笑不得
> 
> 这篇翻的很快，高爷很烦兰兰很辣  
> 高兰的文本来就很少了，我觉的我可以宣布这是我最喜欢的一篇  
> 但我在翻这篇的过程中几次笑得眼泪都出来了，短短一篇pwp里高爷一共que了四次小王子，二瑟每次出现在台词里都会让我笑得比上一次更大声，简直谐星闪耀（xx）


End file.
